


"Not him."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Tumblr request: “Juice secretly dating Jax’s 18 year old daughter. Jax finds out and tries to stop it.”





	"Not him."

“This sandwich is so good. Try it.”

Picking up the sandwich you leaned across the table and held it out for Juice to take a bite. You huffed and yanked it away as he took a huge chunk out of your dinner, a smirk on his face.

“You said try it.”

“Yeah, try. Not eat it all.”

The Son chucked with full cheeks, a smooshed piece of bread falling out of his mouth as he did.

“Clarify next time.”

You laughed softly along with him and continued to eat, asking him about his day and how church went. As Jax’s daughter, you knew a little about what went on in the club, but you never really had specifics. Jax thought it was better to keep that from you, not give you more to worry about. Juice being your boyfriend though, he often helped fill in the blanks. It weighed in him, telling you details that he knew Jax didn’t want you to know, but what weighed on him more was being with his Vice president’s daughter behind his back. He knew it was taboo, he knew it went against an unwritten rule, but he couldn’t help it. He had really started caring for you, more and more, day by day and he was in too deep now. He was falling for you, you were falling for him and neither of you were prepared to tell Jax. Juice knew that Clay wouldn’t be too pissed. He had already hinted at it, how well he thought you two would be together, how you were a good woman for him and would be an even better Old Lady. Juice agreed, but he had doubts the Jax would. He was always protective of you, always wanting the absolute best for you and Juice himself knew that wasn’t him. But he wasn’t letting you go.

So with his left hand, he reached across the table, taking your hand in his and bringing it up to his lips.

“I’m glad we were able to get out like this. I hate that we can never really get privacy unless its late at night or in the middle of nowhere.”

You nodded, the brightest smile on your face.

“Me too. We gotta do this more often.”

You’d had the idea to come out to Oakland for dinner with Juice, away from Charming, later on in the evening, somewhere that there were sure to be no Sons. Or so you had thought.

You weren’t exactly sure if it was Juice’s shitty luck or yours, but your smile froze and your eyes widened as Tig and Bobby walked into the diner you were sitting in, taking the booth across from yours when they finally noticed you. Noticed you and noticed Juice. Noticed the proximity, how your bodies were leaning forward across the table and towards each other. How your fingers were laced with hands clutching each other. Their eyes locked with yours and while Bobby gave a warm smile and nod, Tig’s eyes seemed to hold a judgment that made you swallow. Juice didn’t have to turn around to know what was happening. The fear in your eyes and on your face told him all he needed to know. He kept his face towards you but he let his eyes slipped closed, squeezing your hand.

“Who is it?”

“Bobby, and Tig.”

He let out a soft sigh of relief. He had expected the worst. He had expected that it would be Jax. Not that he was off the hook, but at least it saved him from getting his ass whooped in public. When he got back to the clubhouse it would probably be a different story.

“No. It’s not happening. This stops right here.”

Your shoulders slumped as you looked at your father, his nostrils flared in his anger. You could practically see smoke coming from his ears and you were hesitant to even say anything. You could understand why he was upset. You knew it was taboo to get with a Son and you knew he was furious that you had kept it from him. Had Tig and Bobby not decided to stop for lunch on their way through Oakland, you’d still be hiding it from him. It was only Tig telling Clay and Clay relaying the message to Jax that had let the cat out of the bag so to speak. So now here you were at home, being scolded by your dad reminiscent of when you were a little girl. You had half the mind to mention that.

“Dad I get that you’re pissed, I know I should have told you or asked you or said something but I’m an adult. I’m 18. I thought that I can see who I want. I didn’t think it would be this big of a deal.”

“If it wouldn’t be a big deal then why did you hide it?”

You didn’t have any response to that, seeing as he was right. You knew he wouldn’t be happy and you knew it was taboo, that’s why you didn’t say anything. Jax Huffed angrily and stood with his arms crossed over his chest as you sniffled and he scoffed.

“Don’t think that tears are gonna get you out of this one. You know I’ve always been supportive and let you make your own decisions, but I draw the line with this. You aren’t gonna get a with a Son, much less a Son that is also old enough to be your father and is practically at the bottom of the totem pole. I’m not advising you. I’m telling you, this relationship is done. If you have any little bit of respect for me, you’ll listen. But after lying to me and keeping secrets like this, who knows.”

The ache in your chest intensified as you listened to your father’s words. You had never wanted to make him questions your dedication. Juice made you happy, he made you laugh, he made you feel loved. But so had your family, and you never wanted your respect for your father to be questioned.

“Of course I respect you, dad…”

“So much so that you’re getting with one of my Brothers behind my back? When I told you not to?”

Again, you stayed quiet, not having a rebuttal. Your eyes watered though as your brain thought of saying what you knew would fix this but also make you unhappy.

“I’ll stop seeing him…if that’s what you want.”

Jax was quiet for a bit, hating the pain he heard in your voice but hating the idea of you being hurt in the future for getting with a Son more. And his mind was made up.

“That’s exactly what I want. Not because I want you unhappy, but because I want you safe. I want you protected and with someone else. Not him.”

Your throat ached as you fought to keep the tears at bay. Juice had told you to do the same thing, to let it go and agree to split up. He didn’t feel it was fair for you to be on rocky terms with your own dad because of him. He didn’t feel he was worth that. So to obey both your dad and Juice, you nodded, thumbing away the tear that had dared to escape and run down your cheek.

“Ok, dad. I hear you. It’s done.”

Jax nodded, eyeing you before relaxing is posture and coming to sit beside you, pulling you into his chest.

“I hate seeing your hurt for crying but this has to happen. You’re young, I know when I was your age I thought I knew it all too. I don’t want you getting your heart broken.”

He ran his fingers along your cheek, wiping away the runaway tears and leaned down to press a kiss to your hair.

“Thank you for listening to me.”

You nodded, ignoring the ache in your heart and growing emptiness that was taking hold, pushing one of your fakest smiles.

“Of course dad.”


End file.
